Witness Protection
by jaymartinez
Summary: Booth is an Inspector Marshal for the WITSEC program in the US. Marshal Services. He gets a witness that will change his life forever. AU Completely! Rated T for now and slightly better summary inside. Booth/Buffy, Buffy/Angel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I'm bad with the updates but this would not leave my mind. It's another crossover fic and yes I know I have another one I have to update, but this wouldn't leave muse alone. So I had to help and wham! I got this. This is completely AU! Like seriously lol... but just give it a chance. I will update my other crossover fic, but know that it will have a huge twist in it, so don't flame me when it happens lol! For now, enjoy this! I'm slightly nervous because I don't really know what the reaction to this will be.**

**Summary: Booth works for the Witness Protection Program otherwise known as WITSEC. He gets a witness one day that will change his life forever. Rated T for now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Buffy. I'm just using the characters.**

**XXXXXX**

Inspector Marshal Seeley Booth sighed as entered his office and sat down on a chair. He looked at the stack of files glaring at him and he grumbled a bit as he reached forward and plucked off the top file. For the last 7 years, Booth has been working as an Inspector for the US. Marshal services. He had an opportunity to join the FBI, but he didn't take it as the appeal of the Marshal's drew him in. For his first years, he enjoyed catching criminals, escorting them to their last home, and catching most wanted fugitives. He loved the challenge and the excitement, till one day he noticed an opening in one of the most secretive positions in the Marshals; to serve as an Inspector Marshal for the Federal Witness Security Program, otherwise known as WITSEC.

He applied for the job and because of his army background, he was immediately accepted. For the following months afterwards, he trained and trained in every procedure till he got it down pat. He was pretty soon on his own, taking in witnesses and relocating them all throughout the country. He felt a sense of peace, knowing he was giving someone a new opportunity to start over and make something of themselves. He knew that most witness usually returned to the life of crime since the temptation is always around, but for the ones that actually make it, Booth was proud to help them out.

As Booth continued to work on his paperwork, a knock on his office door cause him to look up. He smiled as he signaled the person to come inside and he noticed the tired look on his companions face. "What can I do for you Bones?"

Dr. Temperance Brennan was a world-renowned anthropologist for the Smithsonian Institution and was Seeley Booth's closest friend and cousin. They had a strong, powerful bond that people often mistaken them for brother and sister. She was a single mother and was content to not marry or find someone else. Booth was just glad he didn't have to kick anyone ass for hurting his cousin. Her daughter was named Lily Joy Brennan and was a bundle of energy.

Brennan sat down on the seat in front of Booth and sighed heavily. "What are you doing tonight?"

Booth thought for a second and came up blank. "Nothing at all? Why do you ask?"

"I have to work late tonight at the lab and I was hoping you could watch Lily for a while and then pick me up at the lab?" She asked Booth with tired eyes.

"Yeah sure, it's fine Bones. Why the sudden overtime?" He asked her.

Brennan immediately sat up and her blue eyes sparkled at the chance of explaining the reason behind her working late. "We just got in an intact 1,500 year-old skeleton from the Iron Age. No such complete set has been found and I've been asked to stress-markers and do preliminary findings. And I'm still working on the case for the FBI."

Recently, Brennan and her team was asked by the FBI to work on helping to find cause of death and identification from various cases. The Smithsonian and FBI set up a liaison program to ease the situation and Brennan was finding the female agent assigned as the liaison to be excellent.

"Wow, sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you," Booth said with a small smile as he took in her excited posture.

"Yes, I'm very exciting. I've always wanted a chance to study a perfectly intact skeletal structure of an Iron Age Warrior. The findings should be exciting and well worth the time," she said in excitement.

Just as Booth was about to speak, Chief Inspector Sam Cullen walked inside his office. Booth immediately stood up as he saw the older man approach him with a file. "Booth, I have a witness for you."

He handed the file over to Booth and barely glanced at Brennan. "I need you to get acclimated with her; she's high priority."

"What did she do or witness?" Asked Booth as he opened the file.

"She witnessed a murder of a Supreme Court Judge and she was shot twice in the abdomen. She barely survived, but she's already on her feet and raring to leave the hospital," Cullen explained curtly.

Booth looked up sharply as the word shot rang through his mind. "When was she shot?"

"See that's the thing—she was shot over a week ago. Usually someone needs a month to recover from an injury like that, but she's already healed. So I'm going to need you to pick her up from the hospital." Once Cullen saw Booth nod, he walked out of the office, leaving Booth and Brennan with curious expressions on each of their faces.

Brennan was allowed to help out Booth occasionally because of her high security clearance and Booth could tell she wanted to tag along. He opened the file and his eyes landed on the small picture provided. A petite woman was pictured smiling with a quirky nose, sparkling green eyes, and golden blonde hair that made Booth think it was silk. He shook his head lightly and looked over her name. "Buffy Anne Summers," he said softly. The name sent tingles in his spine and he didn't understand. He shook his head and looked over at Brennan.

"So are you busy right now?"

Brennan smiled and shook her head and stood up at the same time Booth stood up. "Well, let's go huh?" She nodded as she shrugged on her coat. Booth handed her the file for her to read and he lead the way out. Little did he know that this girl would change his life forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short I know, but other chapters will be longer. Read and Review please!**


	2. Note!

**_I'm coming back! Yes, I have gotten all of you're emails and reviews and I thank you all! It's gonna take me some time, but I will come back. I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging. I apologize for the huge time that I've been gone. I've been dealing with things and I've just barely gotten them under control. That and my muse decided tyo take an extended vacation. But not to fear, for everything is coming back. Till then, check out my friend's stories; his name is philly cheese dude. And he recently started on a new story called "Unexpected Allies." Go show him some love! See you guys soon!_**

**_Jay_**


End file.
